


have any gum?

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gum - Freeform, Idc what you say, M/M, art majors!!, in love tingz, spearmint is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: poe really needs a piece of gum but finn only has one piece left





	have any gum?

**Author's Note:**

> finally!! something that’s not sad. based off a prompt i saw somewhere, sorry that i can’t remember where :( kudos and comments are appreciated!! enjoy! :)

“how much do i need to pay for a piece of gum?” poe leaned over to whisper during a lecture. finn shushed him but smiled warmly. 

“$250, slip it to me outside,” he winked and leaned back over to his side so he could pretend to listen to the lecture. he could hear a giggle from poe beside him that made a small smile appear on his face, he shook his head and started doodling on his notes.

finn and poe had met their freshman year of college, but got together their sophomore year. now, they were seniors and preparing to graduate. they were both art majors and shared an art history class, which they quickly agreed was their most boring class. one day, poe leaned to finn to whisper something, and then finn whispered back, they went back and forth until finally their professor had enough and slapped a ruler against the table, frightening the both of them. after, though, they laughed about and still do laugh about it. 

poe was the first to develop feelings. it was the second semester of freshman year, poe could recount the exact date, the exact time, and the exact place. he could retell every single detail. they went out for coffee during a short time when they both had no classes. finn ordered a caramel cappuccino with whip, he remembered. he took a sip and whip got all on the top of his lip without even realizing. poe was in love. 

they started dating the fifth week of sophomore year, finn was the one to ask. poe almost melted and finn smiled brightly. now, here they are. talking in the same class they met and giving each other major heart eyes, which probably made all the other students sick. 

the professor gave poe a side eye and looked at his watch, sighing before he dismissed his students. finn walked out behind poe and put his hands on poe’s waist, causing poe to turn around and smile. 

“i don’t have another class till 2:45, you wanna catch some lunch? i’ll pay,” finn offered and smiled when poe rolled his eyes at him because he always offered to pay for poe’s lunch when they went out.

“yeah, i could do that. as long as we don’t go to dave’s. god, just thinking about it makes me shiver,” poe dramatically ran his hands over his arms and shook his head of the thought.

“definitely not there, don’t even want to think about it,” finn grabbed poe’s hand and started walking to his car.

poe stopped and asked, “do you have a piece of gum? mouth feels so dry.”

finn stopped and looked through his bag, pulling out his pack of gum with the last piece. he pouted.

“it’s my last piece, love,” poe smiled and reached to grab it, just barely missing it as finn pulled it back out of his. poe’s smile turned to a frown and he tried to grab it again, failing. 

“i’m your boyfriend!” poe groaned, finn gave him an odd look, poe gained a smile on his face and got a hopeful look in his eyes. “and i love you,” finn closed his eyes and tapped his foot expectantly, “and i’ll buy your lunch,” finn didn’t move, “soy el hombre de tus sueños, señor,” poe knew finn was a sucker for him when he spoke in spanish. finn stared at him and smiled warmly, completely distracted at that point. 

poe smirked and grabbed the piece of gum out of his hand. he quickly opened it and stuck it in his mouth before finn could steal it back. he chewed and a rush of spearmint flowed through his mouth, finn carried a pack because he knew it was poe’s favorite kind. poe always found that sweet. 

next thing, finn’s lips were on poe’s and he was kissing him with such passion finn had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him upright. he brought his other hand to cup poe’s cheek and deepen the kiss, letting poe open his mouth to allow finn’s tongue in. poe didn’t even notice finn slipping the gum out of his mouth and into his. finn pulled away and smacked right in front of his face. 

poe put on a pout and crossed his arms, “i hate you,” he turned his head and looked away. 

finn laughed and placed his hands around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “you might be bilingual and super fucking hot speaking another language i don’t understand, but you’ll never compare to spearmint,” he laughed as he blew cold, minty air into poe’s face. 

poe huffed but kissed him again, grabbing his hand and walking back to the car. he strummed his thumb over the back of finn’s hand and smiled slightly. 

“i still hate you, you know,” he muttered. 

“i know.”

“i do! you’re rude, i might even break up with you.”

“i’m sure you will.”

“i will!”

“i know.”

...

“i love you,”

“i know.”


End file.
